Thunderstorm
by GrandLeviathan
Summary: Yoshino didn't like thunder. Terrified of it, actually. So when Shido gets a frantic text from the blue-haired Spirit, who was he to reject her cry for help? [Smut]


**Thunderstorm**

It was seven o'clock, evening. The sun had long since descended beyond the horizon, replaced by looming black clouds that swiftly turned into booming thunder. Barely fifteen minutes later Shido received a text from Yoshino asking him to come to her apartment – and judging by the frequent spelling mistakes, she typed it in a hurry.

The booming thunder outside drew his eye for a brief moment, peering through the foggy windows of the stairwell. It was expected to last until morning, and he knew from experience that Yoshino was terrified of thunder, so it gave him a good idea of why she texted him so frantically.

Reaching her floor, he took a moment to catch his breath before knocking on the smooth wooden door. He didn't even have to wait three seconds before soft but swift footsteps reached his ears, and the door creaked open slightly. The lights were off inside aside from a few candles and the TV, leaving him barely able to make out Yoshino's face and long blue hair.

''G-Good evening S-Shido-san...'' The Spirit whimpered, pulling the door open. ''Come inside...''

''Thanks.'' Shido smiled warmly.

The inside of her apartment was tidy, though it was hard to see in the poor light. Yoshino's blue sundress stood out in the darkness as she closed the door behind him, fumbling with the lock as he took his shoes off.

''Where's Yoshinon?'' Shido asked curiously.

''I don't know.'' Yoshino's shoulders fell sadly. ''Kurumi-san wanted to borrow him, but he hasn't come back yet...''

''I'm sure she's just... playing, with him.'' He smiled uncertainly. ''I'll ask her to bring him back tomorrow, alright?''

''Hai...'' She smiled slightly.

Abruptly a flash of light came through the window, before an echoing thunderclap boomed and scared the living daylights out of Yoshino, who yelped in fear and clung to him. He blushed slightly at the sensation of her warm body pressing against his side, before he controlled himself and gently guided her towards the two-seater couch.

''How about we watch some TV?'' Shido suggested lightly.

''M-Mm.'' Yoshino shyly agreed.

He sat down on the soft couch, and to his surprise Yoshino followed... and sat on his lap. A blush dusted his cheeks; he could feel her soft thighs through his slacks, given she was only wearing her sundress and no stockings or anything.

Chasing away any perverted thoughts, he picked up the remote and resumed playing the program. Light and overly-childish music played, filling the room with it as the show played on. Thunder boomed every so many minutes, each time making Yoshino jump in fright before he calmed her down.

Unbeknownst to Yoshino however, his face was gradually turned a shade of red, his breathing becoming heavier. She was unconsciously shifting about in his lap, grinding her petite rear into his crotch. If she wasn't so innocent he'd have thought she was doing it intentionally.

Shido's blush darkened, lewd thoughts filling his head. Slowly, almost subconsciously his hands slid from his sides onto her legs, resting there. She gave no reaction, too immersed in the childish program on the television, only enticing him further. His hands slid to the inside of her legs, slowly ghosting towards the inside of her thighs, gently brushing up the hem of her sundress.

Before he could go closer, however, Yoshino made a noise of embarrassment, making him freeze.

''Uu...'' Yoshino covered her eyes, staring intently at the TV.

He peered past her head at the program. The two main characters were kissing, rather passionately at that. Despite the cartoon being for kids, the way they were kissing was reminiscent of more... adult films.

He felt Yoshino moving and quickly retracted his hands. The blue-haired Spirit spun around, sitting on his crotch to face him. Her cute face was alight with a crimson blush, her shyness immensely evident.

''U-Um...'' Yoshino's blush darkened to match his own. ''C-Can we... kiss, S-Shidou-san?''

His heart almost leapt out of his chest at the question, her face a cute mix of embarrassed and shy. She shifted on the spot, brushing against his pants with her movements, all the while unaware of the urges she was awakening in him.

He silently nodded and leaned close, his lips gently pressing against hers in a kiss. Yoshino cooed softly, leaning into it and kissing back. His hands slipped up to her back, wrapping around her petite frame and holding her close, making sure to be gentle as their lips meshed together.

After a solid twenty seconds the urge to breathe became too strong to resist and they pulled back for air, panting. They stared into each others eyes, before Yoshino's face quickly grew red again.

''Ah... Shido-san...'' She whimpered, shifting slightly. ''What's that hard thingy...?''

For a brief moment he was confused, before he felt her sit on his stiffening crotch, making him blush. Due to her position she was sitting right on top of it, and even though here was several layers of clothing between them, it was impossible to miss it.

''...is it because of me?''

''Ah, no! I-It's just, um, because you kept shifting- but it's not your fault, er...'' Shido stammered out a weak excuse.

Yoshino slowly lowered her gaze to his pants, blushing but with a half-curious, half-intense look on her face as she stared at his crotch. ''C-Can I... see it?''

'Oh hell...' Shido felt like he was gonna pass out from sheer embarrassment, his face hot to the touch. But looking at her cute expression and the unspoken intent she had, he didn't want to deny her.

''Sure...''

He reached down and unbuckled his belt, shuffling them down before unbuttoning his striped boxers. Almost immediately his hard shaft popped out, making Yoshino flinch in slight surprise. However barely a second later that surprise faded, replaced by the same curious look in her eyes as she stared at it.

Her lithe hand slowly moved to his dick, uncertainly wrapping around it and making him shudder from the feeling of her soft hand.

''Kurumi-san said boys like it when y-you... move your hand...'' Yoshino murmured to herself, making him blush and mentally curse (read; thank) said Spirit for her perversity.

Yoshino's inexperience and nervousness showed as she clumsily pumped his dick, her breathing growing heavy from arousal as she performed the lewd act. Her hips gently rocked against his dick, making him groan at the softness of her panties.

''Ah... Shido-san, I feel weird...'' Yoshino whined, rocking her hips with more vigour.

''Ah Yoshino-chan...'' He groaned, grabbing her hips and helping her, pulling and pushing her against his twitching dick.

The blue-haired Spirit moaned at the contract, eyes becoming half-lidded as she gripped the hem of her sundress for support. Seeing that, Shido shakily lifted one hand and grabbed her wrist, pulling it up to her chest and bringing the hem of her sundress with it, revealing her flat stomach and cute white panties to him, and her lustful motions as she rolled her hips against his dick.

''Aah... don't stare, Shido-san...'' Yoshino mewled, her hand jerking him off clumsily, but only adding to her cuteness.

He couldn't hold back, leaning in close and kissing her passionately. Yoshino was taken aback, squeaking out before it devolved into a lewd moan, the pleasure overwhelming her timidity. Her motions grew faster and more lustful, and soon she couldn't hold her voice back, pulling back from the kiss only to cry out as she climaxed.

''AH! S-S-Shido-san, I-I-I~'' Yoshino cried out, bucking her hips as she couldn't hold back anymore.

Shido groaned as Yoshino spasmed on top of him, her grinding and tightly-gripping hand tipping him over the edge as he came, cum spurting out his dick and covering her hand and stomach with his seed.

''Haah... haah...'' Yoshino panted, slouching as she breathed heavily. ''What's... this warm stuff...?''

Shido didn't respond, too busy gasping in air from his powerful orgasm. His eyes however watched intently as Yoshino lifted her hand, which was covered in his cum, and tentatively lick it. She pulled back slightly, a cute frown crossing her face, before she hesitantly took a bigger lick. Several more followed, and within a minute she licked her hand clean, swallowing his seed.

''...it's salty, but... since it's from Shido-san... it tastes... nice...'' She breathed, whining as she sat up slightly. ''Shido-san... it's so hot... down there...''

Shido gaped at her as she hooked her thumbs under her sundress, pulling her drenched white panties off her legs, leaving them hanging off her right ankle before she sat back down on his lap, her hairless pussy touching his semi-hard erection.

''P-Please...'' Yoshino begged cutely, her hot breath brushing against his face. ''Make it go away...''

The teen swallowed, but didn't hesitate to comply. Both hands moved to her waist and gently pulled her closer, guiding her dripping pussy over his erect dick. Without a word he pulled her down, the head of his penis pushing her lower lips apart as he slid inside her. She was immensely tight, eliciting a moan from Shido as her pussy all but strangled his cock. He was barely able to get over half his dick inside.

''Ah...!'' Yoshino cried out, her grip on her sundress tightening. ''I-It hurts...!''

He leaned closer, kissing her lightly on the lips. ''It'll feel better in a sec, Yoshino-chan...''

''Uu...'' The blue-haired Spirit whined, exhaling sharply as he lifted her off his cock until just the head was inside, before pulling her back down again.

He repeated the process a few times, kissing her gently as she slowly relaxed, letting him push in deeper, but even then she was so tight he couldn't go in fully without risking hurting her. He moaned into the kiss, feeling her walls clench around his dick as he shifted slightly, her cute face contorted into an expression of pain and pleasure.

He pulled back from the kiss and grasped the straps of her sundress and pulled them down, letting her the sundress pool around her stomach and waist. He leaned down and immediately began kissing her neck and collar, making her mewl at the wet kisses.

''Nn... Shido-san...''

Shido didn't reply, moving his kisses down to her small breasts, pecking the area around her nipples before licking the cute pink peaks, sucking on them playfully. At the same time he slowly rocked his hips, pulling her up and down on his cock, easing himself deeper into her pussy.

After a little longer he was confident she was as relaxed as he could make her, and started getting bolder. He bucked his hips against hers, pushing his cock deeper inside her and making her walls tighten abruptly at the spike of pleasure, a gasp escaping her.

''Ah... Shido-san... I can feel you in my belly...'' Yoshino moaned, throwing her head back as their pelvises ground together. ''I-It feels... weird...''

He smiled, leaning closer and kissing her neck, making her yelp in surprise before it devolved into a moan. Her hands released her dress and threaded into his hair, her small body bouncing on his lap with more vigour, barely able to breathe between each moan. Both were moving in earnest, trying to go as fast as physically possible as lust filled their minds and bodies.

''Haah...! I-I feel it... coming again...!'' Yoshino cried out, movements becoming shorter but faster.

''Me too...'' Shido groaned. ''Yoshino-chan...!''

''S-Shido-san...!'' She screamed as she went over the edge, arms curling around his head.

Her pussy strangled his cock as she climaxed, hot cum spurting inside her small pussy and drawing out her mind-numbing climax even longer, her body spasming from the sheer pleasure. Her cry died off as her orgasm subsided, dazed moans escaping her as she felt the warmth in her stomach, and the twitching dick in her pussy.

''Ah... I feel so warm...'' Yoshino mewled, sighing in content.

Due to their position they were face-to-face, something Shido didn't hesitate to exploit, leaning closer and kissing her. The petite girl moaned into the kiss, feeling his hands shift to her ass and squeeze it affectionately.

Shido pulled back from the kiss, a string of saliva between them. Before Yoshino could speak she felt his hands on her hips again, before he suddenly pulled her up and off his dick. She mewled in disappointment as she felt empty, feeling some of the 'warmth' trickle out.

To her surprise he all but pushed her onto the couch, a yelp escaping her as she was bent over the arm of the couch, her upper-half dangling over the edge. His hands grabbed her thighs and spread her legs apart, her face growing hot as she felt his eyes staring at her lower parts.

''Ah... Shido-san... don't stare...'' Yoshino weakly protested, feeling herself grow hot at his gaze.

''Sorry Yoshino-chan... you're just so cute...'' Shido muttered, moving behind her.

Any of her confusion was erased as she felt his hard dick bop her ass, before he guided it to her pussy and pushed inside. She moaned lewdly as he began thrusting, hands gripping her hips and plunging into her depths.

''Ah~! Shido-san!'' Yoshino exclaimed, biting her lip. ''I-I can feel you inside... it feels... really nice...''

Shido groaned at her cute mumbles, feeling her pussy clench around his dick as he plunged deeper inside than before, almost his full length. Her blue hair splayed out around her, shielding her face from view but doing little to obscure the string of moans that slipped out of her.

The wet smacking of sex filled the room, her moans echoing off the walls and overshadowing the still-going TV. His dick twitched inside her as he felt her warmth around his dick, and in the heat of the moment he leaned over her, spooning her tiny frame and moving one hand to her pussy and furiously rubbing at her outer lips, feeling his dick thrust beneath the surface.

''Nn! S-Shido-san!'' Yoshino cried out, hands gripping the arm of the couch tightly. ''O-Oh!''

He felt the desperate burn of climax arrive quickly, his oversensitive dick unable to handle her tight pussy. He slammed his hips against hers, fingers rubbing her off until she screamed, cumming around his cock. He groaned into her blue hair as he reached his own climax, humping her to orgasm and shooting another load of cum into her pussy.

''Ugh...'' He groaned as his orgasm finished, laying atop Yoshino's body.

After a few moments he leaned back, pulling out of her and collapsing onto the couch, shuffling to the side so the tired Yoshino could sit down as well, cum leaking out of her. She looked adorable; face so red it was like an apple, breathing heavy and eyes half-lidded. If it wasn't for her state of undress he could mistake her for simply being tired, and not exhausted from having sex.

''Let's... go to bed... Yoshino-chan...''

''Mm...''

X-x-X

A little over half an hour had passed. Both of them were in Yoshino's bed, wrapped under the covers. And naked – neither had the energy to get into any sleepwear, not that he had any in the first place. So both decided to just go in the nude.

However sleep wasn't forthcoming. As the haze of lust left, their rationality returned and reminded them of the deeds they had just done, leading both to blush like tomatoes. But their interest had not dwindled.

''Ah...''

Shido spooned Yoshino, his hard dick pressing between her ass cheeks. His hand was snaked around her small waist, playing with her pussy. Three fingers pushed and pried her lips apart, only to shoot inside her, sending a jolt of pleasure through her before he returned to teasing her.

''A-Ahhh...'' Yoshino whimpered lewdly, shuddering as she came on his fingers for the third time in twenty minutes. There was something so cute about watching her cum from his ministrations.

''Uu...'' The blue-haired Spirit whined, small chest rising and falling with her pants. ''Shido-san... stop teasing me... meanie...''

Shido blushed, chuckling sheepishly. ''If that's what you want, Yoshino-chan...''

She nodded slightly in response. He shifted beneath the covers, crawling on top of her and spreading her legs. She shied away from his gaze, whining as he openly stared at her dripping pussy, covering her face with her hands.

He lined up with her slit before pushing inside, groaning in delight at her tightness. She had gotten over her fear and loosened up, letting him slide his whole length inside her, a small bulge appearing in her pelvis. Yoshino whined at the feeling, panting like a dog and blushing up a storm.

''Uu... stop staring...''

Shido smiled, leaning down and kissing her, one hand going to her chest and toying with her breast. She moaned into his mouth, followed by a string of moans as he slowly began to pump into her. Each thrust drew a low moan or whimper from Yoshino, his movements much slower and tender than his previously-lustful movements. Now it was more gentle, loving.

''Ah... Nn, Shido-san...'' Yoshino breathed, breaking off from the kiss.

He didn't respond, his hands moving to her chest and groping them. The bed rocked with his thrusts, clicking against the headboard every time he bumped against her deepest parts. His focus alternated between her budding breasts and her lips, kissing her whenever he felt the urge, his hips moving on auto-pilot.

Soon he couldn't keep going slow, his hips unconsciously going faster, trying to get as much pleasurable friction as possible. His groans matched her high-pitched moans, his hands placed on either side of her head as he went faster, her hands wrapping around his wrists for stability.

''I-I'm cumming, Yoshino-chan!'' Shido groaned.

Yoshino only mewled, any words lost as she climaxed on his dick, staining the bed beneath them. Shido shuddered as he followed, jerking his hips against hers and pumping his cum inside her pussy, filling her up once again.

He laid atop her panting, pulling out and laying next to her, truly exhausted this time. After nearly a minute he turned his attention to his partner, only to be surprised at the sight of her snoozing softly, asleep.

He smiled, sighing lightly as he pulled her nude body against his own, tugging the covers over them before closing his eyes.

Sleep came much easier this time.

[END]


End file.
